


Trapped

by cherrybabyohmywoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybabyohmywoojin/pseuds/cherrybabyohmywoojin
Summary: Đừng để Kang Daniel tắm chung với Park Woojin.Trẻ con đừng đọc.





	Trapped

Sai lầm lớn nhất của Woojin là nghe theo lời Daniel.

Kí túc xá chỉ có duy nhất một phòng tắm, nên mỗi lần cả nhóm về tới nơi sau khi lịch trình kết thúc là lại phải chơi trò bốc thăm thứ tự sử dụng. Xui xẻo làm sao, Woojin hôm nay bốc phải số 11. Nhìn đồng hồ chỉ đến 12 giờ đêm mà mới tới người thứ 10, em không khỏi thở dài ngao ngán.

Daniel vắt khăn tắm lên vai, quay sang nhìn Woojin mắt díp lại như sắp ngủ gật đến nơi thì cười một cái. Anh cúi xuống vỗ nhẹ lên má em.

\- Đi, vào cùng hyung.

Woojin còn chưa kịp hiểu tình hình thì đã thấy cổ tay mình bị Daniel kéo đi. Cho tới lúc vào đến bên trong nhà tắm và nghe tiếng Daniel bấm khoá cửa một tiếng ‘tách’, Woojin mới giật mình kêu.

\- Thôi em chờ được mà, hyung cứ tắm trước đi-…

Nói đoạn, Woojin chực quay ra mở cửa. Một cánh tay rắn rỏi vươn qua vai em đẩy cánh cửa đóng sập lại. 

\- Ngoan, nghe lời hyung. Tắm muộn quá không tốt đâu.

Có gì đó trong giọng nói của Daniel luôn làm cho Woojin không phản kháng được. Dù tình trạng lúc này khó xử đến mức kì cục, Woojin vẫn ngoan ngoãn làm theo ý Daniel, ngại ngùng quay lưng về phía anh rồi từ từ lột ra quần áo. Vừa quay lại thì đụng ngay cơ ngực rắn rỏi cùng bờ vai rộng lớn kia, ánh đèn vàng trong nhà tắm dù khiến cho tầm nhìn mờ ảo nhưng cũng chẳng giúp ích gì khi hai người đứng gần nhau thế này. Woojin không khỏi hốt hoảng, lập tức ánh mắt hướng đi chỗ khác để tránh né. 

Một lần nữa Woojin thấy tay mình bị kéo đi, lần này là vào bên trong buồng tắm. Lúc Daniel đóng tấm kính chắn lại, Woojin mới hoàn toàn nhận thức được mình đã lựa chọn một cách ngu ngốc thế nào. Sở dĩ mọi người phải bốc thăm mà không tắm chung cùng nhau là bởi cái buồng tắm ở kí túc xá quá chật hẹp, một người có lẽ thoải mái đấy nhưng hai người thì hết sức chật chội. Dù thân thiết tới đâu thì họ cũng đều là nam giới trưởng thành, kể cả maknae line dù còn nhỏ nhưng cơ thể cũng đã phát triển hết, làm sao không thấy kì cục cho được. Woojin cố đứng nép vào bờ tường, chân tay đột nhiên lóng ngóng chẳng biết làm gì trong tình huống này. Cho đến khi người kia mở vòi hoa sen em mới giật mình thoát ra khỏi suy nghĩ miên man. Nước nóng tưới lên cơ thể mỏi mệt suốt cả ngày làm Woojin rùng mình thoải mái. Vẫn đôi chút ngượng nghịu, em loạng quạng vớ lấy lọ dầu tắm rồi quay lưng lại với Daniel, bắt đầu chăm chú xoa lên người. 

Chợt một đôi bàn tay lạ chạm vào vai Woojin khiến em giật bắn. Em hoảng loạn ngoái đầu lại.

\- Để hyung chà lưng cho.

\- Em không-…..

\- Shhh, yên lặng nào.

Bàn tay ấy chậm rãi di chuyển lên xuống trên tấm lưng Woojin, thi thoảng lại chạy lên hõm vai nhẹ nhàng mát xa ấn nhẹ. Woojin phải công nhận rằng bàn tay của Daniel làm cho em cảm thấy dễ chịu vô cùng, cứ như các thớ cơ luôn kêu gào đau nhức mệt mỏi đang được chăm sóc triệt để vậy. Cùng với dòng nước ấm áp và cơn buồn ngủ ban nãy, Woojin mải mơ màng trong sự thoải mái mà không để ý đôi tay kia chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã chu du về phía trước, mười đầu ngón tay cảm nhận từng li da thịt trơn nhẵn trên cái bụng phẳng săn chắc của em. Bàn tay cứ ma quỷ trượt dần trượt dần xuống, cho tới khi thứ đặc trưng nam tính của Woojin lọt giữa lòng bàn tay to lớn nóng rực ấy.

Woojin mở choàng mắt, nét hoảng hốt vẽ rõ trên khuôn mặt.

Cả thân hình giãy dụa, em bấu lấy cẳng tay rắn chắc kia, gắng sức một cách vô vọng giật nó ra khỏi bộ vị yếu ớt của mình. Daniel chỉ nhếch môi cười, một tay kéo em áp sát lên người mình, tay kia vẫn chăm sóc cậu nhỏ phía dưới vô cùng tận tình. 

\- Daniel…. H-hyung-…….. 

\- Thích không?

\- Đừng… Có người… phát hiện-nn….

\- Em không bài xích việc hyung làm mà sợ có người bắt gặp sao? Yên tâm, mọi người ngủ cả rồi, không ai làm phiền đâu.

Ngay cả Woojin cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại thốt ra câu nói đó nữa. Đầu óc em trống rỗng, hơi thở thoáng chốc đã dồn dập. Phân thân vì chịu kích thích mà hơi cương lên khiến em xấu hổ không thôi. Bàn tay rảnh rỗi của Daniel vươn lên trêu chọc đầu nhũ Woojin, véo mạnh một cái làm em phải vội vàng đưa tay lên bịt miệng, sợ tiếng hét lọt ra ngoài.

 

\- Hức, bỏ…. bỏ em ra……. Ah…..

\- Woojinie của hyung có thủ dâm nhiều không? Sao em mẫn cảm quá vậy? Nghịch một chút đã cứng thế này, hư hỏng!

\- Daniel-… mau buông… ha…ah……

Những câu chữ tuôn ra từ miệng Daniel làm Woojin hổ thẹn không thôi. Tất nhiên là Woojin có làm mấy chuyện ấy, nhưng nói huỵch toẹt ra như thế… Woojin lấy hết sức bình sinh vùng ra khỏi vòng vây của Daniel, xoay lại đối mặt với người kia. Nhưng không may cho em, vì dùng lực quá mạnh mà sàn nhà đầy bọt xà phòng nên hậu quả tất yếu chính là chưa kịp xoay lại hẳn hoi thì đã trượt chân đổ nhào. Cánh tay rắn chắc của Daniel nhanh nhẹn bắt lấy thắt lưng Woojin, dùng sức kéo lại về phía mình.

Mặt đối mặt, Woojin giờ mới nhìn thấy nụ cười dâm tà xen lẫn thoả mãn trên môi người kia. Đáng ghét thật, bị đùa bỡn như thế này... 

\- Mới một chút đã định chạy? 

\- Hyung bị sao thế? Điên rồi à??

\- Phải, phát điên vì em rồi. Đêm nào cũng nghĩ về em mà dựng lên đấy haha….

\- … Thần kinh!!

Khỏi soi gương Woojin cũng biết mặt mình đang đỏ bừng đến mức nào. Em vừa xấu hổ vừa tức giận vùng ra khỏi cánh tay Daniel một lần nữa, người kia cũng không ngăn cản lại. Đang tính mở cửa buồng tắm thì Daniel nói. 

\- Định ra ngoài như vậy sao? Cứng lên mà không giải toả sẽ rất khó chịu.

\- Chẳng liên quan đến hyung!

\- Giờ thế này rồi em còn chỗ nào khác để làm à? Nếu ngại không muốn hyung giúp, em cứ việc mở hai đùi ra thủ dâm ngay tại đây cho hyung yêu quý của em chiêm ngưỡng cũng được.

\- Thôi đi, đừng nói nữa!

Woojin khẽ quát, cố đè nén tiếng không phát ra quá to. Thật kinh khủng, em chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới Daniel lại có thể ăn nói vô sỉ như này. Nhưng nếu nghĩ kĩ thì lời anh nói không hề sai, bây giờ mà không giải quyết tại đây thì chẳng còn nơi nào nữa. Woojin cảm giác như mình là một con cá vừa mắc vào lưới, quẫy đuôi thế nào cũng chẳng thoát ra nổi.

Daniel chỉ nở nụ cười như có như không, cánh tay chặt chẽ quấn quanh eo Woojin.

\- Để hyung giúp em, được chứ?

Vành tai nhỏ nhắn của Woojin nóng rát. Em không nói gì, chỉ cắn răng nghiêng mặt qua một bên chẳng chịu nhìn vào Daniel. Im lặng có thể coi là đồng ý? Woojin không đồng ý cũng chẳng kịp nữa rồi. Người kia lập tức kéo lấy cằm em, cúi xuống cướp lấy đôi môi mỏng kia. Daniel mạnh bạo bóp khớp hàm làm Woojin phải hé miệng, chiếc lưỡi gian manh quấn lấy lưỡi em một lúc lâu, điên cuồng khuấy động trong khoang miệng nóng bỏng. Bàn tay không nghiêm chỉnh ve vuốt thắt lưng nhỏ gầy, mò mẫm xuống cái mông đầy đặn vểnh lên, sờ soạng bóp nắn đến sung sướng tê rần. Woojin đối với sự sàm sỡ công khai trắng trợn này chỉ còn biết rên rỉ kêu la trong nụ hôn cuồng dại của Daniel. Trước khi rời khỏi cái miệng nhỏ, Daniel lưu luyến mút lấy môi dưới của em, khéo léo dùng răng kéo, đưa đẩy dây dưa mãi rồi mới chịu buông tha. 

Mặc dù đã được thả ra lấy không khí, Woojin vẫn cảm thấy khó thở khi bao quanh là buồng tắm nóng nực ngột ngạt mờ hơi nước. Đôi mắt em đờ đẫn nhìn vô định vào khoảng không, tay bám víu lấy bắp tay Daniel vì không đứng vững nổi. 

Daniel hết nhìn đôi mắt mê man động tình rồi lại ngắm bờ môi sưng đỏ mọng nước như quả cherry chín chờ người ta cắn lấy mà thưởng thức vị ngọt kia. Khuôn ngực Woojin phập phồng lên xuống, đầu vú bị chơi đùa hồi nãy cũng sưng lên một màu hồng thẫm chói mắt. Thân thể em, đâu đâu cũng là hình ảnh dâm đãng bức cho hạ thân Daniel trướng đau. 

Woojin thình lình bị đẩy mạnh vào tấm kính trong suốt, hai tay em vội vàng chống đỡ lên mặt kính ẩm ướt. Thân thể to lớn của Daniel ập đến áp sát sau lưng, phía dưới cương cứng cọ vào mông em nóng rực. Bàn tay xấu xa tiếp tục quấn lấy phân thân Woojin mà trêu đùa. Năm ngón tay trùm lấy dương vật non nớt đang hưng phấn, vuốt kéo từ gốc đến đỉnh theo nhịp độ chậm rãi. Bàn tay còn lại cũng không chịu nghỉ ngơi, bắt lấy hai hòn ngọc phía dưới tra tấn, chẳng chịu nhường Woojin một mảnh thanh tỉnh. Hô hấp của em cứ ngày một dồn dập không kiểm soát nổi nữa. Daniel đưa lưỡi quét một đường từ cổ lên đến tai Woojin, khẽ đặt những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên phần da nhạy cảm dưới tai. 

Tay Daniel bắt đầu sục nhanh và mạnh hơn, tới mức Woojin tưởng như mình sắp hít thở không thông đến nơi. Em bặm môi không muốn để lọt những tiếng rên rỉ nỉ non mà em cho là đáng xấu hổ của mình ra. Bắp đùi run lên bần bật, em biết mình sắp… sắp rồi…

Giây phút Woojin ngỡ mình chuẩn bị xuất ra, Daniel ngay lập tức dừng tay lại. Mà không, chính xác là anh buông hẳn tay ra, để phân thân dựng lên thẳng tắp của Woojin hoàn toàn trống trải, không hề được đụng chạm cũng chẳng có thứ gì để ma sát. Woojin suýt rơi nước mắt, đây là loại tra tấn gì chứ?! 

\- Sao vậy? Em muốn bắn lắm cơ mà, sao lại không bắn?

\- Ư… ah… Daniel……

Daniel cười đến là vui vẻ. Đầu ngón tay anh lướt trên chiều dài của cậu vài giây rồi cũng chịu trở về nắm lấy phân thân vừa bị bỏ rơi đáng thương. Cảm nhận độ ấm nơi bàn tay anh, Woojin lặng lẽ thở ra một hơi dài. Daniel không từ tốn mà ngay lập tức tăng tốc độ khiến em không kìm được mà rên lớn. Mắt Woojin tối sầm đen kịt. Một chút thôi, một chút nữa thôi. 

Daniel đột ngột chậm tay lại, chạm vuốt thật nhẹ cứ như chẳng hề chuyển động. Bàn tay tuốt lên tới đỉnh phân thân thì khựng lại một lúc lâu, không có vẻ gì là muốn tiếp tục. Woojin mắt ậng nước, mờ mịt đẩy hông ưỡn về phía trước, phân thân tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm xúc cảm nóng bỏng từ bàn tay kia. 

\- Muốn bắn rồi?

\- Cho em… Ha… ưm…… 

Lần này Daniel không đùa giỡn nữa, những ngón tay điêu luyện chăm chú âu yếm Woojin. Anh vùi mặt vào cổ Woojin thả những dấu hôn đỏ rực lên da em. 

\- Bé ngoan, bắn ra đi nào.

Trước mắt Woojin giờ chỉ còn một màu trắng xoá. Em oằn mình trong khoái cảm, dịch trắng liên tục xuất ra trên tay Daniel. Ngón chân co quắp kịch liệt, bắp đùi run rẩy cùng hai chân mềm nhũn không tài nào chống đỡ được cơ thể. Daniel ôm chặt lấy Woojin để em tựa vào người mình. Bàn tay ấy xoa loạn tinh dịch nhầy nhụa lên ngực và bụng em, trông vào như một mảng hỗn độn dâm loạn không thể tưởng tượng nổi. 

Daniel ngắm nhìn đôi mắt mờ nước của em, cúi xuống ngấu nghiến đôi môi đang hé mở. Luồn vào mái tóc ướt kéo lại hôn thật sâu, cánh tay gắt gao giữ chặt eo không cho em trốn tránh dù chỉ một giây. Đầu ngón tay em bấu chặt lên vai Daniel, mí mắt khép lại, miệng vô thức mở lớn hơn đón nhận mùi hương đặc trưng của anh. Woojin không hề phát hiện ra mình đang khẽ rên lên trong nụ hôn triền miên. 

Daniel lùi lại một chút rồi vuốt ve cánh môi sưng tấy của Woojin, trong đầu tự hỏi đôi môi xinh đẹp này sẽ đáng yêu hơn bao nhiêu nữa khi bao quanh côn thịt của mình. Anh cầm lấy tay em phủ lên hạ thân đang bừng bừng ngẩng đầu đang rất cần được chăm sóc.

\- Xong xuôi rồi cũng nên giúp hyung của em chứ, phải không nào?

Chạm vào dương vật to lớn nóng như lửa, Woojin không khỏi lo sợ. Không lẽ Daniel muốn…

\- Đừng lo, em có thể dùng miệng. Mai có buổi tập nên hyung cũng không muốn em bị đau.

Woojin không biết mình đang đâm đầu vào chuyện gì nữa. Như có ma xui quỷ khiến, em từ từ quỳ xuống giữa hai chân Daniel, vụng về cầm lấy phân thân đáng sợ của anh. Cố gắng nhớ lại những thước phim người lớn từng xem, Woojin lúng túng nhe lưỡi ra liếm nhẹ lên quy đầu trước mặt. Em nghiêng đầu, khẽ lướt trên phần thân đã nổi gân xanh đỏ kia. Đầu óc em bỗng có chút hoảng loạn, vật nam tính của Daniel lớn thế này thì đưa vào miệng thế nào được bây giờ? 

\- Đưa lưỡi em ra, há miệng thật lớn.

Daniel vuốt nhẹ một bên má Woojin, giọng nói khàn đục đậm mùi dục vọng vang lên trong buồng tắm chật hẹp. Em nghe theo lời chỉ dẫn, chậm chạp nuốt vào một nửa độ dài của Daniel, vành môi đỏ hồng ôm khít lấy côn thịt sưng trướng. Chiếc lưỡi nhỏ lộn xộn áp lên những đường gân ở mặt dưới dương vật, khẽ khàng kích thích. Khoang miệng nóng ẩm mềm mại làm Daniel muốn phát điên mất rồi.

\- Phải, đúng rồi… Dùng môi, đừng dùng răng… Ah……

Woojin học rất nhanh, chẳng bao lâu đã đều đều phun ra nuốt vào dương vật thô to, động tác cũng uyển chuyển hơn nhiều. Lúc này nhìn em thật quyến rũ, đôi môi đỏ ướt bóng nước bọt, mút mát phân thân của anh như mút một que kem ngon lành. Daniel không hề rời mắt khỏi khuôn mặt Woojin, dịu dàng vuốt tóc mái loà xoà trên vầng trán đẫm mồ hôi kia. Bất ngờ, đường nhìn của Woojin chuyển hướng, chạm ngay ánh mắt đục ngầu của Daniel. 

Đôi mắt ướt át vì tình dục ấy, ngay lập tức khiến Kang Daniel mất đi lý trí.

Daniel không nói không rằng giữ chặt cố định hai bên mặt Woojin, thúc mạnh dương vật vào nằm trọn vẹn trong miệng em. Quy đầu chọc vào cuống họng làm cho Woojin mắc nghẹn, giãy dụa rên la không thành tiếng. Daniel bạo phát, hơi thở ồ ồ trầm đục, hạ thân liên tục không ngừng nghỉ đâm sâu vào khoang miệng nóng bỏng. Woojin chỉ còn biết mở to miệng đón nhận sự xâm phạm, hai tay bám chặt lấy bắp đùi rắn chắc của người kia để không ngã ra. Nước bọt trong suốt không ngừng ứa ra chảy xuống cằm, nước mắt em theo từng nhịp đưa đẩy mà trào ra đẫm mặt. Em càng cố rên la, xúc cảm nơi vòm họng đánh lên phân thân Daniel càng lớn, khoái cảm ngày một dồn ứ. Daniel thình lình rút dương vật ra, kéo Woojin lại thật gần, tinh dịch bắn thẳng lên khuôn mặt em. Dịch trắng chảy trên mắt, mũi, môi, chảy đọng lại dưới cằm Woojin, khung cảnh hết sức dâm dục. Woojin chẳng còn chút sức lực chống đỡ bèn ngã ngồi xuống sàn phòng tắm, tay chống lên nền gạch lát mà ho khan. Daniel hơi thở hỗn loạn cũng ngồi xuống theo, lập tức kéo Woojin mặt đối mặt ngồi vào lòng mình, bắp đùi trong mềm mịn áp chặt vào hai bên hông anh. 

Daniel dịu dàng vươn lưỡi lấy đi trọc dịch vương trên gò má Woojin, đẩy vào khoang miệng vẫn đang nhức mỏi của em rồi lại say mê hôn liếm đến không biết trời đất là gì. 

\- Lần sau nhất định bắt em nuốt không được để sót một giọt.

\- Không có lần sau gì hết!

\- Em chắc chứ? Chắc rằng em không thích? 

Woojin không nói được gì, xấu hổ vùi đầu vào hõm vai Daniel.

\- Được rồi, anh thắng rồi. Vậy đã đủ chưa?

Daniel bật cười. Ngay từ đầu chẳng phải luôn là anh thắng sao?


End file.
